Battle Scars
by alycat63
Summary: This story is about the Puffs trying to survive and help protect the human race with the help of the Ruffs and new Puffs. Will they fall in love or fall to there demise. Counterpart x counterpart
1. Chapter 1

Battle Scars

Prologue

**Hey his is my first story so please be nice this story has new Puffs and Ruffs. Disclaimer I only own a few characters. okay on with the story. **

The Professor had been working hard on an experiment to find a new energy source .He had stayed up for days without rest,the sleep was finally getting to him. As he was about to type in the last code. He passed out from exhaustion. As he fell to the ground he pressed a button on the key board opening a portal to a different dimension full of hideous portal ended up killed the professor. The portal also affected all people with Z rays giving the Puffs elemental powers. The Ruffs became good, one year older than the girls and got more enhanced elemental powers. The villains with Black Z rays evolved into ruthless vile creatures with no morals. When the creatures reached our world they immediately attack everything in sight. The Power Puff Girls Z tried to defeat the creatures several times but they weren't strong enough to defeat one monster. Once the creatures took over Townsville it spread to all of Japan and later they had taken over the world. This all happened in a month. Now the girls are trying to become stronger with new Puffs from around the world.


	2. Chapter 2

Battle Scars chapter 1  
**Hey so this is the first chapter of my story hope you like it. **  
**Okay this is the character's of my story **  
**Name - powered name - signature gem and color - elemental power - counterpart **  
**Girls **  
**Momoko - Hyper Blossom - pink / red and ruby - fire/forsefields - Brick **  
**Miyako - Rolling Bubbles - topaz and blue - water/ice and healing - Boomer **  
**Karue - Powerd Buttercup - emerald and neon green - earth/nature - Butch **  
**Kyoko - Rissing Butterfly - yellow and amber - air/telecanisis and clairvoyant - Bear **  
**Usagi - Hopping Bunny - purple and amethist - animals/humans - Bard **  
**Mieky - Rissing Bella - moon stone and white - light and music - Bleak **  
**Ayumi - Fllowing Beauty - black and obsidian - Darkness/ weaponry - Blair **  
**Miyuko - Dynamic Bamby - opal and orange - lighting /teleport and super speed **  
**Name - Powered name - signature color - elemental power - counterpart **  
**Boys **  
**Statoshi - Hard Brick - red - Fire / illusion - Blossom **  
**Marumu - Explosive Boomer - dark blue - water/ice and indistructability - Bubbles **  
**Takashi - Strong Butch - forest green - earth / metal - Buttercup **  
**Hiroshi - Copetative Bard - purple -humans /animals - Bunny **  
**Ikiou - Smashing Bane - orange - lighting /teleport and super speed **  
**Yoshi - Stone Bleak - white - light and music - Bella **  
**Hirumitsu - Shooting Blair - black - darkness/master of hand to hand combat - Beauty **  
**Ikuto - Rending Bear - yellow - air / mind read and clairvoyant **

Buttercup / Karue's P.O.V  
I slowly opened my eyes to a dim litted room. I looked around the room and my eyes fell on a picture of the Profesor , Ken , Momoko, Miyako , and me at the beach that day we had so much fun sadly that was the last picture we took with the Profesor .I quickly looked away from that picture and got up but immediately fell back as pain burnd thrue I whispered to my self. This time I got up careful to not make any sudden movements. When I finally got up I grabed some cloths and left for the bathroom. After I finished I put on my cloths which were black neahigh combat boots, a bagy grey t-shirt and undernaeth is a tight tanktop that hugs my I brushed my solder leighth jetblack hair and put on my metal necklace with an emerald star shaped gem on it. I walked out of the bathroom and saw Miyako already dressed. She was wearing a riped dress that was babby blue that dose to her mid thighs and also a silk braded necklace with a topaz gem shaped as a bubble. Her hair was in high pigtails when she said "hear put this on" as she handed me my PPGZ belt that ken upgrading for us. "Thanks "i said she smiled back and said" your welcome now lets go eat breakfast I'm starving " "Me to "I said and we left for the kitchen.  
Blossom / Momoko's P.O.V  
After I finished changing into a red plad skirt with a pink blouse and a light pink tanktop undernaeth with red convers. I brushed my long silky red hair then put on my signature bow , PPGZ belt and my necklace with a red ruby imbedded into the silk. As I stared at my refection in the mirror I thought we are no longer the same 13 year old girls we use to be but stronger, faster, smarter 17 year old girls. Alot has happened to make me who I am no who we are right now. This all started when the profesor accidently opened a portal to a different demention with hideous monsters that attacked Townsville then all of Japan and later spread to all of the world. The PPGZ were forst to hide because we were to weak to beat any creatures. We tried countless times to save people but the few people we were able to save lived underground with us. The majority of them were teens and children even soon to be mothers also new borns that lost there parents to this. All of is happened in 2 months now we live in the shadows trying to defeat them and take back our world. Over the years we traind and discoverd our own unique abiletys as well as our elamental powers . "Wait is that a wrinkle on my face?!" Oh no i was gust over reacting " "Hey" Usagi said will waveing her hand in my face. "What? " I said with with imitation in my voice "We need to go on an erand for the food supply "She said "Oh okay then lets transform "Hyper Blossom " "Hopping Bunny " "Power Puff Girls Z " We said and went twards an exit and flew out of the base.

**okay this is really short but i will put up the rest of the chapter tomorrow okay so don't hate me please review bye **


	3. Chapter 1 part 2

Battle Scars Chapter 2 part two

**Hey so this is part two of chapter 1 I updated yesterday and promised the rest of this chapter today so here it is. Hope you like it and, I want to thank everyone who has reviewed for my story. **

Kyoko / Butterfly's P.O.V

When I finished my morning workout I walked out of the room and into the kitchen where I was greeted by Myiako, Karue, Miyuko, Mieky, Ayumi, Usagi and Momoko. "Good morning everybody "I said "Good morning Kyoko" they said in union. "Hey Kyoko can you pass the sugar please?"Miyuko asked. "Sure" then handed her sugar. I sat down at the counter and Mieky set a plate of chocolate chip pancakes with bacon and orange juice. Once I finished, I asked Momoko how it went on her errand. "Same as usual find food cloths and ammunition and come back before a monster catches your sent" Momoko stated. After Karue finished eating she left probably for her morning training.

Karue / Buttercup's P.O.V

I left the kitchen to do my morning training, as I walked down the hall I got to a large metal door. I opened the door and closed it behind me. Then I walked to the center of the room and sat down lotus position and started to meditate. Once I was about to connect with my element I heard a loud explosion followed by a small earthquake. I bolted towards the door to look for the girls.

Momoko / Blossom's P.O.V

After Karue left the kitchen we started to talk about her birth day that is tomorrow. Karue would turn 17 years old **(their 16 years old) **"I have no idea what to give her for her birth- '' Myiako exclaimed but was cut off by a loud explosion. I quickly got up but fell to the ground with a small earthquake. I ended up with a few scratches and burses. '' Just great the creatures must have found the base'' I got up and told them to transform. ''Okay everyone get as many people as possible to safety and Bubbles you go look for Karue, got it'' ''Hai'' they responded ''alright spread out.'' We left the kitchen and spread out.

**Okay this might be really short I'll make the next chapter longer. Oh and next chapter will be on the Ruffs. Bye r&r. **


End file.
